


傲慢（十三）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 27





	傲慢（十三）

十三  
房间里又只剩下两人，江原冷汗淋漓，明明是没有风的室内，却依然让他感觉有什么东西在他身上拂过一般，激起他一阵阵的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我罚林冉为什么什么你听见了？”林悦蹲在了江原身边，手指戳着将江原后穴撑开的金属物件。  
“听见了……”江原表现的异常乖巧，没有平常那倨傲的劲头。  
林悦手指滑向了那微微有些发肿发红的穴口嫩肉，瞧见那儿只是轻轻触碰都忍不住的瑟缩，“我提醒过你，多想想你这儿受不受的住那么多罚，现在看来你大概是想挑战下自己的极限？”  
“家主……”江原害怕的叫了一声，却不敢为自己求饶也不敢认错。  
“我以前为你欺负家里人罚过你吗？”林悦站了起来，听见敲门说了声进来。  
江原急忙答道：“罚过的，我真的记着的家主！”虽然不敢抬头，却依然忍不住偷偷抬眼瞧了瞧进来的是谁。  
是玄泊，他端着三个盒子进来，将盒子放置在桌子上后便退了出去。  
江原很怕欺人这个定罪，在家规里，欺人是自持过高，罚的都是下面子的羞罚。  
“嘴上能言善辩的很，就是没个诚字。”  
林悦将江原束缚给解开，那深入穴内的勾子也取了出来，然后将一块纯金的板子放在了江原齿间。  
江原轻轻地叼住，不敢掉落也不敢用力，这纯金质软，稍微用力就会留下痕迹，凡是留下的印子，都是用来量刑的，玄泊大概还在外边候着，惩罚结束后，由他根据印记的多少和深度来决定江原得挨几根针，都说恶言之伤人，犹如心口扎针，慎独里和言语之失有关的惩罚，都少不了这类尖锐的惩罚。  
林悦放上了一个银盘，然后拍了拍江原的屁股，“自己一颗颗排出来。”林悦自然说的是放在后边惩罚的珍珠。  
江原不知道家主是否看着自己这般羞耻的样子，但是珍珠掉落在银盘上那响脆的声音，随之滴溜溜滚动的声音，每一下都宛如重锤敲击在他的胸口，令他面红耳赤，恨不得找条地缝钻进去。  
江原牙上不敢用力，只能手上不停的攥紧，他一滴滴的汗水顺着滴落，全部精神仿佛都只能感受到后穴那不断吞吐排出的羞人感觉。  
“指甲不要了？手是要抠地里去了？”林悦出声提醒，江原手上吓的一泄劲，牙上力道却没忍住，江原一闭眼，知道针罚是躲不掉了。  
六颗珍珠圆溜溜的在盘子里滚动，而江原却仿佛全身力气被抽干，林悦却丝毫不给他放松的机会，取来了姜直接推看进去，留下一点儿整儿卡在穴口将敏感的肛口撑开。  
“四十下，自己掰开。”  
火辣辣的刺激让江原直接涕泪横流，他努力放松放松，却怎么也没办法组织将穴口撑开的姜释放出令人流泪的姜汁。  
他手指掰开臀瓣，要有极大的毅力才能忍住不去将姜取出。  
林悦说道做到，说要抽肿的地方，绝对不会轻易放过，有条不紊的将臀缝连着穴口一点点抽到均匀的肿起，没一下竹片落下，都能听见江原止不住的呜呜哭声，可是因为咬着的金板，却不能叫出声音，一切的痛都卡在了喉咙里。  
而没一下抽下，穴口都忍不住收缩，收缩之后的夹紧姜条后背辛辣刺激的姜汁逼的不得不极速放松，正好迎接到紧接着抽下的竹片。  
“自己排出来。”  
40下抽完，后穴连着臀缝肿成了一片，江原指尖都是泛白的，他用尽力气才忍住不松开手逃走。他粗粗的喘气，缓了好久才能重新使上劲。  
这次的姜因为要平着撑开穴口，没有切除用于取出的把手，这可难为江原了，那么敏感的地方将泌着辛辣汁液的粗糙之物排出，又是一番折磨。  
等他几乎哭着完成后，还没缓过气来，就看见家主摸了摸他的头后，取下了他嘴中的金板，随后唤来了门外的玄泊。  
“这该罚多少？”林悦问。


End file.
